


Oversleeping

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, chris evans and his doggo, this is based on an instagram post by chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Zelda, your 60 pound labrador goes to see you because you were taking too long to wake up.
Relationships: Captain America / Reader, Steve Rogers / Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Oversleeping

You rolled on your side trying to get closer to the man sleeping by your side but a huge wall of fluff stopped you. With your eyes still closed, you patted with your hand in the fluffball’s direction and noticed your dog watching you very attentively from the middle of the bed.

“Zelda, what are you doing here?” You asked in a rough voice. “What time is it?”

Zelda looked at you with her eyes wide open and a silly expression on her fluffy face. She was probably asking why you weren’t up yet and playing with her.

“How long have you been looking at me like this, you freak?” You scratched her chin and she wiggled her heavy tail.

From the other side of the bed, a loud yawn made you two look. The man sleeping next to you rolled on his side to be close to you, but found the same obstacle you did just minutes earlier. You grabbed your phone from the night table to check the time.

“Zelda, what are you doing here so early?” He groaned. “It’s Sunday, the day of the lord, and Captain America needs his beauty sleep,” he patted with his hand until he found your arm. “Heeyy, gotcha…” he yawned again. “Zelda woke you up too, doll?”

“Yup,” you nodded, cuddling as close to Steve as the 60 pound Labrador allowed. “Zelda’s been watching us for the past couple minutes.”

“Zelda, what a weirdo,” Steve chuckled sleepily. “What time is it anyway, like 5 am?”

“Actually, it’s 10. I think we over slept,” you pressed your face against his bicep. “This girl must be hungry, we forgot to leave her some food for the night,” you remembered, peeking under the covers to check that you were still very naked from last night-

“Oops,” Steve said in a melodic voice. “Sorry, Zelda, he patted the dog’s head and she received the love gladly. “Mommy and I were—”

“Steve!” You jokingly slapped his arm and squirmed away in utter embarrassment. “Our baby doesn’t need to know that human stuff.”

“Sorry, again,” he scratched the top of Zelda’s head. “Alright, get up. I’m gonna get you something to eat.”

“Can you make coffee too? I’ll be right there.”

“Okay,” he rolled over to kiss the top of your head and got up from the bed. On his way to the kitchen, Steve grabbed a pair a pants and covered. As much as you loved his round butt, it was getting cold and you didn’t want him to get sick.

You got up too and grabbed one of his shirts from the drawers and walked to the kitchen to meet your two loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two things in one day? Early Christmas!! I still have some more stuff coming up, I just need patience because everything is coming soooooooo slowly.


End file.
